Akatsuki Use a Teen
by AkatsukiOfNight
Summary: Anoko is a huge Akatsuki fan and would give anything to meet them, but a sudden event happens that throws she into the naruto world. I do not own Naruto only my characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 1: Car Stop

'This sucks. Really sucks.' Was all the 13 year old girl could think. It was the last day of Spring Break and Anoko's parent were making the family go down to her grandparents' house. She didn't want to go any were, just stay home and play Xbox with her live friends. The family wasn't going to leave for a while so she decided to play some infection games in Halo Reach. The time passed and before Anoko knew, it was time to head out the door.

"Later guys I have to go now." She told her party (if you play Xbox, you know what I mean).

"Oh, OK bye. By the way, were you going?" Anoko's friend John asked curiously.

Then Saskay, taking like a girl, says, "I'm going on a date with Rodrigo!" At that a few of the boys laugh and snicker.

"Shut up!" Rodrigo retorted obviously blushing at the other end of the mike. Everyone knew that Rodrigo had a big crush on AkatsukiOfNight (Anoko's gamer tag but everyone just called her Akatsuki).

"Ten bucks he's blushing." KickingRyu was able to manage though fits of laughter.

Over all this RedKnight was able to say, "You don't have to tell us Akatsuki if you don't want to."

"I don't mind telling you guys." Everyone quieted down. "Just going to my grandparents' house … and nothing more." Anoko replied saying the last part threateningly. "Bye!"

Everyone said goodbye to Akatsuki (Anoko) and she turned off the Xbox. 'Well' Anoko thought, 'time to get in the car. I think my iPod is enough.' With that she got in the car and awaited her torture that would surely come. Turns out, torture was an understatement.

Her dad was driving, mom in the passenger seat, brother in the right back seat (behind mom), and Anoko was in the left back seat. Her brother, Ryan, kept droning on and on about space monsters, being that was the new fad for 8 year olds. He had Green eyes and dark brown hair. Her mom, being a retired famous model, just sat there all pretty filing her nails and texting. She had green eyes and firey brown hair that came to her shoulders. Then her dad was looking at all the women passing by and thinking … things you probably don't want to know. He had hazel eyes and deep brunet hair. As for Anoko, she was jamming out with her iPod. She had blue eyes and light brown hair that gradually became a dirty blond at the ends and it came down almost to her mid back.

Listening to music for an hour starts to get boring so Anoko takes out her ear buds and puts her iPod in her front right pocket.

"This isn't good." Anoko's dad stated while looking at a gage on the car.

Not taking her eyes off her nails while filing, "What's wrong hun?" Anoko's mom asked only slightly curios.

"Cars over heated and not cooling down. I think we should stop at Jiffy Lube. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want to do." She still was filing her nails.

'Oh that's just great, more boringness. I can't stand these idiots anymore. Why me?' Anoko was tired of her annoying ass brother saying this stuff about the car being a transformer and how it would kill her and the world. "Shut up Ryan, no one cares."

"Anoko!" her mom scolded. "Be nice to your brother."

"Yea Anoko, be nice." Ryan mimicked.

Anoko just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Her dad pulled up to a Jiffy Lube and stepped out of the car. Her mother got out of the car and leaned against it to stretch her legs. a nice black lady that worked there came up to the car.

"Something wrong?" she asked polity.

Anoko's dad kept on walking and said, "It seems that my car is over heated." He walked right up to a Russian-looking man.

'Wow' thought Anoko, 'I never knew my dad was racist and sexist.'

Ryan than got in her face. "Hay Anoko, hay, hay!"

"What!" Anoko snapped back.

"Look at that shark man over there!"

Anoko looked to where he was pointing. Seeing as she was a huge Naruto fan, she knew right away who they were. There stood a Kisame and Itachi cosplayers. She had to say that they were pretty good. "Those are just some Akatsuki cosplayers, dummy. And it is not shark man, it's Kisame." She told Ryan turning to face him.

The next events happened so fast. In a flash the thought to be cosplayer Kisame took out his sword and cut down every person that was visible to Anoko at that moment. Blood was splattered everywhere. Horror filled Anoko's eyes. She didn't even notice someone get out of the car.

She turned her head to see her mother fall to the cement. Then she saw Ryan running, 'He won't make it!' At the top of her lungs she screamed, tears already in her eyes, "RYAN!"

Too late, Kisame was in front of him and he sliced him in half. Anoko was too numb to feel someone pull her out of the car. The last thing she heard was, "You'll be coming with us … Anoko. "


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 2: Sadness

"Quiet, she's waking up."

"Oh, come on Itachi-san. Let Tobi hug her."

"No Tobi."

'Those voices sound very familiar.' As Anoko tried to recognize them she suddenly remembered what happened. She shot open her eyes. She was on a couch in what appeared to be a living room. Seeing the person also sitting on the couch she froze. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha. "Looks like you're awake." Itachi stated blankly staring at her with those cold, black eyes. Anoko felt very uncomfortable. She had to look away but she just couldn't. Popping out of nowhere, Tobi was now in Anoko's face. He scared her to death to the point where she almost fell off the couch. "Hello! Tobi wants to hug you now." Just as he said Tobi hugged her, or at least tried to with Anoko's foot in his face. She knew who he really was and had no intention of hugging him. Anoko sensed someone coming into the room, and looked to see Kisame Hoshigaki. "Looks like she finally waked up." He laughed to himself hiving a toothy grin. Itachi took his eyes off Anoko and turned to his partner "What is it Kisame?" "Actually, Pain wanted me to tell Tobi to get to his office." "Tobi is on his way!" Anoko was glad the he finally left the room. She wanted to believe that this was just some dream. "Um," both Akatsuki members faced her, "Were am I?" Kisame stepped forward, "You are currently in the living room of the Akatsuki Base."

Anoko then stared panicking, "Where are my parents?" She knew what the answer would be.

Itachi was the one to tell her, "Dead."

"No, that can't be." She couldn't look up, not at the ones who killed her family.

"It's true, Kisame killed them." Itachi said with that cold, uncaring voice.

Anoko just let the tears fall as she continued to look down. "But why? There was no reason to kill them."

"We can't have any wittiness's. That would make things complicated."

She was on the breaking point, 'This can't be real! They aren't real!' "This …" she stood up. "No! This is impossible! Why am I here?" Tears streamed down her face.

Itachi walked over to her, just inches away. "You'll soon find out why you're here. Now though you need some rest."

Anoko started backing away from them, away from her sadness. "No! Stay away from me! Just leave me alone!" She backed into someone. 'Stupid ninjas!' Anoko turned around. It was Kisame. "And you, never come near me! I hate you!"

Kisame put his hands up innocently, putting that stupid grin that Anoko absolutely despised. "You hate me? I'm so sad I think I'll cry." That was it. She couldn't stand this anymore. Anoko swung her fist at him, he caught her hand. She swung her other fist, but to no avail. "Now now, that isn't very nice. Maybe you deserve a punishment. What do you think Itachi?"

Anoko knew how strong he was, but never understood why people in the ninja world were scared of him until now. She began shaking uncontrollably. Itachi must have noticed this. "Pain probably would get mad you did. I'll take her to her room myself, wouldn't want her to attack you again."

At that Kisame released Anoko and walked out of the room. Itachi started walking toured a different door. He stopped for a second and motioned for her to follow. Anoko hurried after him as she thought about what had happened to her family and her life before coming to the Akatsuki base. She didn't realize that Itachi was watching her as she continued to look down crying.

After what seemed like forever they came upon a door. "This will be your room. Everyone's room is in this hall so if you need anything just ask. Currently you are not allowed out of the base without an escort." Itachi then walked further down the hall and into to what Anoko guessed was his room.

She was glad that she had her own room because tonight she wanted to be alone. Anoko walked in to see a two person bed with black covers and sheets. On the right wall was a dresser and small couch. On the left wall was a desk and shelf. To the left of the bed was a door. She walked over and found that it was a bathroom. She then walked over to the dresser, it was filled with ninja clothes. Anoko was amazed that they were all in her size. Right now she just wanted to think. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Anoko then remembered that she had her iPod. She put in the ear buds and pressed play. The song _Gone Forever_ by Three Days Grace started playing. Anoko let the tears flow as she thought about what was gone. 'This is every fan-girls dream, to meet the Akatsuki, but they killed my parents. I don't think that I could ever be a fan of that.'

With those thoughts she drifted into a restless sleep. At this time someone went into the room next door. He was tired from his recent mission but didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He wanted to finish the sculpture he was working on and think about what the leader had said about a new Akatsuki member. He remembered him saying that this person was from another world.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 3: The Same

Anoko opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and examined her surroundings, 'I guess it wasn't a dream after all.' Laying back down she said to herself, "That's right, my parents are dead. I'm at the Akatsuki base." She glanced over at the clock, it read back to her 5:45. "There's no reason to go back to sleep. I might as well get up," Anoko stated to no one in particular. 'I don't want to have that dream again.'

[In dream]

_Anoko looked around her. Searching for someone. She didn't know why or who for that matter, she just knew that she must find them. Then she spotted them, a group of people, 4 people. Anoko had a strong feeling that those people where endanger. They had to get away from the person in a black cloak with red clouds. She ran with all her being, shouting that they needed to run, but they couldn't hear her. The cloaked figure pulled out a sword. Anoko could recognize the 3 other people, her family. She screamed her families' names, too late. She watched helplessly as all 3 were sliced by the sword like butter. The cloaked figure left her there, staring at the lifeless bodies._

[End dream]

Anoko grabbed a pair of clothes (looks like Deidara's clothes) and walked into the bathroom. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had red eyes and cheeks. 'I must have cried in my sleep' she thought to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. Anoko silently opened to door for she dreaded what would happen if she woke anyone.

At least she tried to open it silently, but the door wanted to make little creaking sounds. "Stupid door," Anoko mumbled as she quietly shut the door to her room. After glancing to see if anyone was woken, she tiptoed down the hall.

"And were do you think you're going, brat?" someone asked behind her.

Anoko slowly turned around, "Just … um … going to the kitchen to get some food." Sasori was standing in the doorway of a room across and over from her room.

Sasori remarked, "But the kitchen is the other way." Anoko hung her head to hide her embarrassment, unfortunately for her Sasori saw this and walked over to her. "If you want I can show you around the base so you don't get lost.

She shot her head up to look at him. "Really? Thanks." It was the best Idea ever. She wouldn't have to walk around aimlessly and get lost.

He pointed behind her, "Down that hall if you take a left you find the supply room and to the right is the training grounds." Sasori walked down the other side of the hall as Anoko fallowed close behind. He stopped at an intersection. "Up ahead is the hospital wing and to the right is the meeting room." Sasori walked down the left branch as he told Anoko, "Remember were all this is, got it brat? I'm not going to repeat myself."

She nodded her head, "Of course," wile thinking to herself, 'No need to get him in a bad mood.'

He stopped at a right turn. "This door on the right is the leaders' office." He walked down the right hall to another door on the left. "At the end of this hall is the jail cells and sealing chamber."

'Sealing chamber? I guess that's where they seal tailed beasts.' Anoko turned to Sasori to ask him if the chamber was the same one that was where they sealed the one tail but then she remembered, 'If I ask him that then he'll wonder how I found that out or maybe they didn't seal any beasts yet. I better make sure I don't let any of them find out that I know about them.'

Sasori was watching as Anoko was debating with herself. She sure was a strange little brat. He continued on with the tour and opened the door. "This room is used as the waiting room." he told her as he walked over to the door across the room. "This is the room you first come into when entering the base." Sasori pointed to a door to the right with a seal on it, "That is a door that opens to a hall leading to the exit out of the base. Only members of the Akatsuki can release the seal." He turned to Anoko and warned her, "Don't even try to open it without knowing how, you'll be knocked out. Got that brat?"

"Yea, I got it. I won't go near that door." She then thought, 'Unless absolutely necessary.' Anoko hurried after Sasori as he went through the door on the left.

"This the living room," Sasori stated as he motioned to la large room with a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table in the center of the room facing a TV on the right wall of the room. In the back of the room was a displaying case in the right corner and a table with cabinets on the left. The living room had a 4-seater table in the front left side of the room and a coat hanger on the right front.

Anoko noticed that the coat hanger already had a Akatsuki cloak on it. 'I wonder whose cloak that is. Is someone already up?' She walked to where Sasori was sanding, "Is there anything else?"

He faced her, "Yes. That room in the back of the room is where our pool table and card table is. The room on the left is the kitchen. Now that you know your way around the base I'll be heading back to my room. Don't get lost brat. Oh, and by the way I'm Sasori."

"I'm Anoko. Thanks a lot Sasori." At that he left and Anoko was all alone. "Well, time for some food." Anoko walked into the kitchen only to head face first into someone. "Ow, sorry …" was all she could manage to say as she saw who that person was.

"Oh, its fine. Would you happen to be the new member?" the blond man asked. Anoko knew who this person was. It was none other than Deidara, the Akatsuki she was obsessed with.

She couldn't stop staring as she replied, "Ye-yep, that's me. I guess I'm the new member. Names Anoko."

She watched as he smiled brightly, "And I'm Deidara. It's nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 4: Truth

Her heart was pounding, so loud it seemed anyone could hear it. Anoko's favorite Akatsuki member, her idol, and fan-girl crush. Time seemed to stop in his blue vortexes. 'Here I am before Deidara and I can't even talk,' she thought as she debated over to fan-girl glop him, tell him how much she loved him, or to pretend she has never seen him in her life. She was scared, scared that she'd make him hate her. "S-so … um …" Anoko wondered what she could say.

Deidara stepped in and stared the conversation, "So tell me, how are you liking it here?"

"W-well it's di-diferent but I-I think I can g-get used to it. Sasori sh-showed me around t-the base." Anoko still couldn't control her voice, it just wouldn't stop shaking. She didn't realize that Deidara was slowly coming closer and closer to Anoko, that is until he raped his arms around her in an embrace.

"Shh, I know you must be afraid of me but, I won't hurt you," Deidara whispered in her ear as he comforted her. "I know how you must feel, I was in the same predicament when I was brought here. You see, I too was forced into the Akatsuki. Some of the guys here will treat you badly but I won't, I'll protect you Anoko as your friend." When he was done he released her and stepped back.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Deidara protecting her? Anoko couldn't help but blush. She had a friend, 'I never knew that Deidara could be so caring. Well I guess none of them are, I should give them a chance. Yet, then again, they are responsible for what happened to my family.' Her happiness faded as she thought of her parents. Deidara was aware of this mood change.

"Anyway, you must be hungry. Why don't we grab something and then we can talk in …, "he thought for a while before answering, "My room."

"Wait what! Your room!" Anoko yelled.

Deidara put his hands behind his head, "Yea, so we can talk in privet. Don't want someone to come and interrupt us."

She thought about it, 'He does have a point there.' As Anoko began looking through the kitchen for something to eat she stated, "Sounds good to me lets go." She grabbed a granola bar and chips and fallowed Deidara through the dark halls.

The trip was silent and when they got to his door which turned out to be right of hers. "This is your room?"

"Yea didn't Sasori tell you that?" he asked. Deidara took the silence as a no. "Ok, so at the end of the hall Zetsu is on the left and Tobi on the right. Next is Hidan on the left and Kakuzu on the right. The next pair is Itachi on the left and Kisame on the right. As you know my room is on the left and Sasori would be on the right. I would guess that this door on the left is yours and the one across form you would be Konan and Pains room." Deidara then walked in to his room as Anoko fallowed shortly.

His room was the same as hers minus the clay figures on the shelf. She sat herself on the couch as Deidara sat on his bed. "Hay … um … thanks for calming me down back there and for becoming my first friend in this place."

He smiled, "No problem. So tell me what did they do to get you to join the Akatsuki?"

It was the sort of question she hoped not to hear. She failed to hold back the tears. "They killed my family, right before my very eyes," She said with both hate and sorrow in her voice.

Deidara's tone went mournful, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine. You didn't know." Anoko wanted to go, be some ware alone. She didn't want to talk about it. She got up to leave but was stopped by Deidara's hand.

He turned her to face him and looked her in the eyes, "I know it's a soft subject but trust me, it will feel better if you talk about it." Anoko reluctantly sat back down as Deidara took the seat next to her. "I bet you probably hate all of us by now and would want to go back but we need you here. Also you probably would also wont revenge, I do too for what they did to me but it's not a good path to take at all. You can have your revenge but don't dedicate your whole life to it."

Anoko leaned into him and promised, "Ok, not my whole life for revenge, but it still hurts in here." She reached up and put her hand on her heart.

"I know, but it will heal, and I'll be there to help you." Deidara put his arms around her and whispered, "I'll always be there for you.

Anoko's face went bright red. Even if now they were just friends she wanted to be more to him. She quickly realized the other think he had said. "Wait you said that you guys needed me, why?"

"Good question." Deidara got up and grabbed Anoko's arm, "Come on, we'll ask leader why you're here."

Walking in silence they entered leaders office (the other chapter said door on the right but I meant to say left). The office had shelf's full of scrolls and other documents. In the middle of the room was a desk with tones of papers and two guest seats facing it. An annoyed voice asked, "What is it?"

Deidara gave a bow, Anoko taking his example, and answered, "Our new member wonted to know why she was here."

Pain stood up and looked Anoko up and down, she could tell this in the dark by the movement of his ringed eyes. "That is easy. She was brought here for she has a very powerful demon inside of her, one that can't just be sealed away in scroll."

Anoko was the one to say something, "What do you mean? What demon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 5: Trainer

"Anoko, you have demon inside you," Pain stated emotionlessly.

A look of shock and terror crossed Anoko's face. "H-how? How di-did this ha-happen?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'This can't be possible it … just can't!'

Pain looked her in the eyes, "How? Well about 3 years ago a demon was running loose in a village deep in the woods. It was causing destruction everywhere and taking many lives. Thankfully that night a ninja just so happened to be in the town. Seeing as it was his duty to protect the village, the ninja tried to seal the beast. Yet, in the middle of the ceremony the demon broke loose and once again started to cause havoc. The ninja did what he thought would be his next best option, teleport the demon away from the village into another part of the forest. The beast was teleported, but the jutsu somehow got messed up and sent the demon to another world … your world."

Deidara was just as amazed as Anoko. She now knew how it came to her world but, she still didn't know something. "Then, how did the demon get in m-me?" Anoko asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Pain continued with what he was saying. "Well, because the demon was right in the middle of a sealing, it needed a host to live in. It just so happens that you were the closest person at the time so it went into your body until it gained strength. I found out about this a month after the incident. It took me almost 3 years to find out how to get into this other world. In the process I found something else out," he walked over to his desk and picked up a file. "When a beast breaks loose during a sealing, the beast must take refuge in a body and recuperate from the sealing and then it will break free at some point. Based on my calculations the demon inside you would break free in 5 years."

"So in 2 more years the demon will break free," Anoko finished for him. She began thinking, 'What happens when the 2 years are up? Will I be killed in the process or maybe then I be able to go back home. Who am I kidding, they won't let me just go back home after being with the Akatsuki for 2 whole years! They probably will dispose of me now that I would be useless.'

"Anoko," Pain said and got her attention back, "While here you will be trained to become a ninja and to control the demons' power."

Anoko shook her head to show she under stood. 'Wow, me a ninja? This is so cool but, I still wish my parents were alive. I guess I have to do what they say so that they don't kill me too.'

Pain took out a small piece of paper from his desk and handed it to her. "First I we need to see what element you can use so I can assign a teacher," he stated while picking up file with her name on it.

'This is the chakra paper ninjas use to find out what element they can control. All I have to do is put chakra in the paper and it will show what element I can control, ' Anoko told herself. She got into a stance and held the paper out in front of her with both hands. Anoko concentrated on the paper, mentally pushing energy into it. The paper went up in flames. "Ow!" she yelled as she dropped the paper to the floor as it turned to ashes.

Pain wrote something down as he told her who her teacher would be. "Your trainer will be Itachi for he too can control the fire element. You are to go and give him this as you tell him about your training." He picked up a file and handed it to you, "You will start your training tomorrow." He turned to Deidara who was leaning standing near the door, "Deidara, you will be in charge of looking after her got it?"

"Yes leader, I will look after her," he answered politely as he didn't want to get on his bad side.

"OK, that is all. You may now leave Anoko, Deidara." At that her signaled for them to go as he returned to his paper work.

Anoko gave a small bow and walked out with Deidara fallowing right behind. As soon as the door closed Anoko fell to her knees. She now wondered, 'Was my personality change 3 years ago from the demon?' She remembered that a on her 10th birthday she changed. She wasn't the little princess of the family anymore, she became darker. She would hate being called princes and pink became her least favorite color. Anoko started liking the bad guys in shows and black became her new favorite color. She became more of a tomboy. She only was girly when she thought about boys. Her personality changed drastically and her parents only thought that it was just her having a phase. Now though, Anoko began thinking that this was all because of the demon that was inside of her.

Deidara went over to her as soon as she hit the ground, "Anoko, are you alright? What's wrong?" He was worried about her. He heard what the Leader had said about a demon inside of her and knew that it must be killing her on the inside.

"I … I'm not me. The demon … it changed me. I … don't know myself anymore," She looked into Deidara's eyes for answers. "Deidara, what am I? A monster?" Now she began crying, "My parents are dead because of me, because of this stupid demon and they'll never come back!"

"It wasn't your fault. It couldn't be avoided, think of all the questions that would turn up if all those people were alive, would you want them to suffer knowing that you were kidnapped and they couldn't do anything to stop it?" Deidara pulled her into a hug as she cried out her feelings. "Anoko, you are no monster. You are you whether there is a monster in you or not," he assured her.

They stayed like that with Anoko in his arms for a few minutes before Deidara pulled her to her feet. Anoko wiped away the last of her tears as she looked in his eyes. "Thank you Deidara, for being here with me," Anoko said as she smiled for the first time since she got there.

"You're welcome Anoko. Now, let's go give that file to Itachi." At that they walked off to find the Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 6: The Basics

As they walked the long halls, Anoko realized that Deidara just past the room that was Itachi's. "Deidara," he looked toward her as they walked signaling that he was listening, "Where are we going? We passed Itachi's door."

"Well Itachi is usually out on the training grounds with Kisame around this time so we ought to check there first," he explained to her.

She gave a nod as they turned right into a small tunnel that led to a double door (you know the kind you can just push open like a screen only these doors are made of wood). Deidara pushed it open to reveal a very large grassy area with a large pond in the far back to the right with a small treed area on the left. The front right was covered in sand wile to left short and tall pillars and other block-like stones that were all on cement covered ground. The middle was all grass (ok so imagine a 2-by-3 area as the training ground). High above you could see the sky and sun. 'They must have put some sort of barrier around that tot as so no one gets in,' Anoko thought while looking around. 'Well, this tells me how far underground we are.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Deidara, "You coming or do I have to drag you over there myself?" She noticed that while she was looking around he had continued walking before he realized she wasn't fallowing.

"No need, my legs still do work plus not fallowing the leaders' orders is not on my to-do-list," Anoko joked smirking at him. Deidara smirked right back. They walked across the grass as she then spotted Itachi walking on the pond fighting with Kisame. A shiver went down her spine knowing that she would have to face her family's murderers. Anoko thought 'I need to get over this. They were doing their job and if I'm going to live here, it would be best not to make enemies with these guys. Just say calm and nice and they will do the same."

The two stopped at the water's edge, seeing as Anoko couldn't walk on water, just then someone yelled, "Deidara!" They both turned to see Sasori near the double doors.

"What is it Sasori?" Deidara yelled back (its big field).

"Tobi is running though the halls yelling about how he got 'Deidara-sempai's clay' and won't shut up about it. Can you go take away that stupid clay of yours to shut up the stupid brat?" Sasori said making it sound more of a command then a question.

Deidara's face filled with anger and annoyance, "Sorry Anoko, but I need to deal with someone right now." He ran toward the doors running inside as he yelled, "Tobi!"

Anoko watched as he ran in and saw Sasori go back inside. She went back to the reason she was there as she heard Kisame chuckling. Itachi and Kisame both were standing a few feet away from each other as if stopping in the middle of a fight (this case it's training).

"Wow, he sure gets angry over his clay. You see he how fast he ran out of here Itachi-san?" He stated. Itachi simply stayed emotionless as he looked at Anoko. Kisame then put his attention on her too as he said, "And seems we have a visitor. The little kid we picked up on that mission."

Anoko twitched when he said little kid but she reminded herself that she needed to be nice. She probably would have said why she was there but her being her, she was quiet around people she wasn't comfortable with. Them staring didn't help.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked emotionless.

Anoko answered as calmly as she could, "Leader told me to give you this." She held out the file as Itachi came over and grabbed it instantly looking inside. "Since I am going to be in this organization Leader wants someone to train me seeing as I don't know any jutsus and I can control the fire element just as you can. He told me you can start my training whenever you want," She finished.

Itachi nodded and was about to answer when Kisame said, "Good luck kiddo, Itachi will train you harder then you can handle. You'll have to get up early too." He chuckled before turning to his partner with a toothy grin, "Go easy on her Itachi, she may die from you overworking her." At that he walked off.

Itachi turned back to her, "We will start training now. First we will do some work with weapons then do some taijutsu. If we have time we will do a simple ninjutsu." He walked over to the section with pillars, some of the pillars held targets. Anoko fallowed him as he headed to more open aria and then tossed her a bag which she caught. Looking inside she saw several kunai and shuriken. "Take out a kunai and though it at that target," he commanded pointing to the closest target being 6 feet away from her. Anoko aimed the best she could and tried to throw it like she saw in the anime. The kunai missed the targets edge by a foot. Itachi shield, "This will take a while."

Anoko was finally able to hit the center of the target after an hour of practice. Itachi was impressed at how fast she learned, maybe even too fast. He then taught her how to use the shuriken. Anoko worked with the weapons for another hour is for Itachi said it was time for taijutsu training. He told her about the 3 types of jutsus which she already knew about but didn't tell him. They practiced simple punches, kicks and blocks. They worked on this for 3 hours and Anoko, being Anoko, wasn't very strong or athletic which made training harder. Itachi worked on it that long for that exact reason.

"Anoko," Itachi said as she sat down on the ground tired from all that she has been doing for the past hour. "There is one more thing I will teach you before we're done for today," He continued as she let out a groan in complaint. She got up ready for whatever he was going to throw at her. Itachi made a hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone that looked like Itachi popped out of smoke than told Anoko, "This is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This Jutsu makes a clone of yourself or many if you say Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. This is a simple jutsu and will be the first that you learn." The clone disappeared as Itachi made the hand sign again. "Make this hand sign as you gather chakra then say the jutsu," he commanded.

"Ok," Anoko replied. She got in a stance as she imagined gathering chakra together, and then made the hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Anoko yelled. There was a smoke next to her as a clone of herself appeared. The clone looked at her and said, "Hi, I'm your clone." Anoko then imagined the clone disappearing as the clone disappeared with a poof.

"Good job on your first jutsu. I'm amazed that you got it on the first try, but all that matters is that you did it," Itachi said emotionlessly. He looked her in the eye as he said, "You are now done with your first training lesson. We will have one every day unless I say otherwise and you will be here by 8:00 every day. You are dismissed."

"Thank you for training me Itachi-sensei," Anoko said as she bowed. She then ran towards the base as she thought, 'I'm learning to be a ninja, this is so cool! But why do I have to get up so early? Oh well, I don't care, as long as I get to become a ninja.'

**[A/N]**

**This is my first official authors note, OMG. Anyway I want to apologize for the late chapter. You see I am having extreme writers block and had no idea what to write. Please tell me your ideas if you have any!**


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 7: Forgiven

As Anoko walked into the base from training, she heard Deidara yelling and chasing someone. 'Tobi, what have you gotten yourself into?' she wondered as she walked up to her room. Just then an explosion went of at the end of the hall near where she was. Walking to the end of the hall she saw that the meeting room doors were open. She walked in to see a Tobi on the floor all blown up and Deidara holding some clay.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go in my room and to not touch my clay?" Deidara asked angrily.

"Tobi is sorry Deidara- sempai! Tobi won't do it an again because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said in a scared tone.

Anoko then decided that now was the good time to let them know she was there, "So I'm guessing that you finally got your clay back?"

Deidara turned to her still a little annoyed at how long it took him to get it back. "Yes after chasing him around for an hour. I got my clay back but he stole it again an hour ago, little pest."

Anoko smiled as Tobi ran off saying that 'Deidara-sempai is mean' and 'Tobi is a Good boy' as he went. 'I can't see how someone fun like Tobi could actually be Madara. He is one hell of an actor … wonder if he's ever been is a movie …' She thought as Deidara walked over from where he was.

"Have fun training to become a ninja?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Anoko gave him a big grin, "Yep! It's fun to learn all the cool ninja stuff." Then she made a pouty face, "Itachi making me get up at 8:00 to train."

Deidara smiled at her, "8:00 isn't that early."

"For me it is. If I had the choice I would wake up at 10:30. 8:00 is too much like the time I had to be at school," She quieted down then as she thought of home. Anoko didn't mean to whisper, "Dose anyone even miss me?" She looked at the ground as her side bangs covered her eyes. "Do they even know that I'm gone?" she asked herself as tears started to come to her eyes.

Deidara put a hand on her shoulder as he brushed her hair out of her face, "Don't go thinking things like that now. Where's that smile that you had a minute ago?" He gave her a warm smile as Anoko couldn't hold back her own small one. "I bet they do miss you, I mean how could someone not miss a cute girl like you?" Deidara stated as she blushed madly.

"Th-thanks again D-deidara." Anoko replied as she looked away to try and hide her blush. She attempt was in no avail for he already saw it.

Deidara put his hands behind his head and smirked. Just then Anoko's stomach had to announce to the world that it needed food. "Looks like someone's hungry. When did you eat last?" He chuckled a little.

Anoko blushed again at this, "Last time was breakfast yesterday before I got taken by Itachi and Kisame."

"Well then you must be starving. Come on we can go eat lunch," and at that he walked out down the hall to the kitchen with Anoko right behind her.

As they approached the kitchen voices could be heard, "I say we should eat some normal food. **Well I say we go find a body to eat. Stop being a pansy and let's go. **I'm not a pansy! **Yes you are. ** No I'm not! **Yes you are! **No! **Yes! **No! Now let's eat some normal food. **Fine, but later we'll go eat a body. Agreed? **Agreed."

Anoko froze just outside the door. 'That must be Zetsu. I never thought it would be this awkward to hear them fight' she thought. She continued in thought the door and it was just who she thought it was, none other than Zetsu.

At this point Zetsu noticed her. "**Well, well. Who do we have here? **You must be the new member, nice to meet you. We're Zetsu," was how they introduced themselves.

Anoko did the same, "I'm Anoko." Then she began wondering, 'Should I refer to them as one or two people? Well in that one Fanfic they liked being referred to as two people … but this isn't some Fanfic! This is real life! I think I'll go with two be the way he introduced him-themselves.' "Nice to meet you guys," she only hoped she made the right chose.

Zetsu smirked, well the black side did and the white side just smiled, "**Did you hear that? **I sure did. She referred us to two people." The black side chuckled, "**I like this kid. We should keep her around."**

Deidara started searching though the cabinets as he asked, "Anoko, what do want?"

"What?" the question caught her by surprise.

He looked over at her, "To eat, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh … um … can I have some … rice balls?" she asked. Inside she was going crazy, 'Idiot! You never had a rice ball before! What would they think if you didn't like it or was eating it weird? Well … it's just rice … I think … and I like rice. Plus I have watched enough animes to have a clue how to eat it.'

She was bought out of her thoughts be food being shoved in front of her. "Here," was all Deidara said.

"Thanks," Anoko sat down at the table in the middle of the large kitchen.

Deidara then went to the fridge and pulled out what looked like dongos. He sat down across from her.

Zetsu sat down to Anoko's left at the end of the table. He had some sort of meat.

The three ate in silence till a certain masked person came running into the kitchen. "Lunch time! Tobi loves lunch time," he (guess who) stopped as he saw the people at the table. Tobi ran over and put Deidara in a death hug. "Hello Deidara-sempai!" he greeted much too loudly.

"Tobi … get off me … now," Deidara asked calmly. He was shaking with anoyment (is that even a word?) and looked about ready to punch him, you could see the vanes popping.

Zetsu decided to step in, "Tobi you should let go of Deidara. **Yes, because Tobi is a good boy, right?"**

Tobi got off right away, "Tobi will get off Deidara-sempai because Tobi is a good boy! Hi Mister Zetsu!" Once again he said it way too loudly.

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara snapped.

Just then Itachi walked in with Kisame right behind him as Tobi hunted the cabinets for edible food (I always wanted to say that! Someone ask me what I'm doing and then reply 'hunting for edible food!' but me being me never says that and says rather 'looking for something to eat.' Opps, off topic).

Itachi went to a cabinet to get some food as Kisame spotted Anoko. She just had to choose the seat closest to the door.

"Well, well the little squirt is here. Seems you didn't die from the training," he chuckled as he rested his arms on the back of her chair. Anoko just looked at her rice balls as he stood there. Kisame leaned over to try and look her in the face, "No come back? Then again you are miss quiet, but come on you can't be as quiet as Itachi. Or is it possible that you're still mad at us for killing your pathetic family?" He chuckled again as she tried to make herself small as possible.

Anoko looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes and she was thankful for she thought that she was about to cry and punch him in the face. Here he was mocking her and then go's and calls her dead family pathetic. Anoko couldn't take much more of this abuse.

Then finally someone comes to her rescue, "Kisame, that's enough. She lost her family not too long ago and it would be respectful to not tease her about it." Itachi then sat two seats right of her with some rice type of food.

'Thank you Itachi,' Anoko thanked him in her mind.

Kisame got off her chair as he "Ok, Itachi-san. Hay, kid, sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You ok Anoko?" Deidara quietly asked her.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine. After all it isn't there fault that my family is dead, they were just doing their job." Anoko tried to give him a smile to show she was fine, but Deidara saw though the smile seeing that she was still sad about the matter (who wouldn't? They died the day before for crying out loud!).

Kisame sat between Itachi and her with a plate of shrimp. He looked over at Anoko, "I really am sorry. I stepped my boundary when I was trying to pick on you, kid."

Anoko looked over at him, "It's ok, you were doing your job. I forgive you and Itachi. I would probably put them in more pain knowing I was gone." Deidara was surprised and happy that she did that just as much as she was.

Kisame smirked, "Apology accepted."

**[A/N]**

**I am so so so so so so SOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to write up. I think I'm over the writer's block (key word think) so I MAY go back to writing a new chapter every week. Anyway what do you think? Was it a good, bad or what of a chapter? Like how she forgave Kisame or not? **

**You guys: STOP WITH THE QUESTONS ALREADY!**

**Me: ok, ok I'll stop. Anyway thanks to your Ideas I plan on her getting at some point taken to the Leaf Village and then be brought back in to the Akatsuki. Ok so this is what I want you guys to do should I:**

**When Hidan and Kakuzu come back to the base Anoko slips up about knowing about them when she shouldn't have thus she must explain how she knows that. or**

**Leaf Village ninja find out about it while doing a memory search thing to see what she knows and thus when she gets saved the Akatsuki find out. Or**

**a) and b) but Akatsuki had already found out**

**Your chose. Now I will copy from a guy on you tube *this quote belongs to him* (Ha! Haters can't say nothing 'bout copy right now!) "And now I leave you with another dose of epicosity, 'Akatsuki' out. *music* da da du du du du DO subscribe!" **


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki Use A Teen

Chapter 8: Change in Schedule

As everyone ate Tobi finally found some food and came and sat next to Deidara. "Look, Deidara-sempai! Tobi has the same food as you!" Tobi yelled in Deidara's face breaking the silence.

Deidara pushed Tobi out of his face, "Shut up Tobi! I can see that, you idiot."

"Deidara-sempai is being mean to Tobi so Tobi will eat somewhere else," he said sounding hurt. Tobi then grabbed his plate of food and walked out of the kitchen.

'Nice, Madara. You have an excuse to eat without the possibility of someone seeing your face. Aww, I want to see his face they never show it in the Anime,' Anoko thought to herself. She almost was finished with her rice balls (by the way, she is really eating onigiri she just calls them rice balls).

"**We're done now let's find a body. ** But I'm full now. **Fine, we don't have to eat it but let's find it then we can save it for later. **Ok, that sounds like a good idea," Zetsu talked between the two halves. He walked to the sink and put his plate in the small stack. Zetsu then disappeared though the floor.

Anoko gasped as he went though the floor. Sure she knew he could do that but seeing it for the first time surprised her.

Deidara smirked at her reaction, "That's just one of Zetsu's jutsus." He then too went to the sink and put his plate on the stack. He walked over and stood near the door.

"Itachi-san, didn't you say you had to tell Anoko something about her training?" Kisame asked as he went to put his plate in the sink.

Itachi had just finished the last of his food, "Yes, I did." Turning to her he said, "Anoko, I want to move your training to 5:00 am. This way you get use to getting up for missions and such."

"Aww … that's so early! I don't even get up that early for school! Do I have to?" Anoko complained. Itachi gave her the yes-you-do-or-else look so she sighed in defeat and mumbled a "fine" just loud enough to hear.

Everyone had now walked out of the kitchen except for Deidara. "Looks like you will be getting up pretty early," He teased, smirking as she looks away in mock anger. He laughs before he says, "Finish eating so I can show you something cool."

Anoko quickly finishes her last bite before putting her pate in the sink, "Lead the way, Deidara" She followed him out of the kitchen.

He led her to the training grounds. Brushing his Akatsuki cloak out of the way he put his hand in a pouch. Deidara took his hand out after a few seconds and showed Anoko a clay bird in his hand.

Anoko looked at it in awe, "That's beautiful." She knew what he was going to do next.

Deidara smirked as he threw the clay sculpture in the air and made a hand sign. "Just watch," was all he said as the bird came to life and flew higher. He made another hand sign as he yelled, "Art is an explosion!" The bird exploded.

Anoko smiled as she looked back at Deidara, "That was so cool! I love explosions!" It was true, when she watched moves she always would love seeing things blow up, and she even liked them more after she became a Deidara fan-girl.

"Glad to know you love my art. After all, art is fleeting and should only last a second," He said as he looked back at her.

Before either of them could say anything they were interrupted by someone saying, "Wrong, brat. Art is eternal and should last forever." They both turned around to look at who said that.

**[A/N]**

**If you don't know who said that you are a stupid person. Ok, so you know the chapter were Sasori gives a tour of the base? Yea … um … the leader's office is on the right and you turn left to the hallway, didn't notice my mistype till now … um … opps? … Anyway, I know it was short but I wanted to upload it for you guys or you would have to wait longer. Sorry it took long, but my family is having problems right know and it has been just stressful. Also, I am going to do the first choice (a). Later peoples and don't forget to go and take my new poll, the last one ended with Deidara being the best Akatsuki.**


End file.
